


We Are Wolves

by Ketch_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch_Kitten/pseuds/Ketch_Kitten
Summary: **Title Change...Formally Known As "Little Lies"**  07/12/2018Chapter One ~ No SmutChapter Two ~ Smut WarningChapter Three ~ Implied Smut, Brief SmutChapter Four ~ Brief Smut, Rape/Non-Con





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title Change...Formally Known As "Little Lies"** 07/12/2018
> 
> Chapter One ~ No Smut  
> Chapter Two ~ Smut Warning  
> Chapter Three ~ Implied Smut, Brief Smut  
> Chapter Four ~ Brief Smut, Rape/Non-Con

You had worked with Arthur Ketch many times. Even looked forward to your hunts together. He was an intelligent and skilled hunter and you worked well as a team. But, after a short time working together, the two of you had given in to your most base instincts. Hot from the kill, with your adrenaline pumping and your blood running high, you both always ended up in bed. Then, by morning, he would be gone from whatever posh room or suite he had you both staying. No fuss. No muss.

At first it was great. All expenses paid. Interesting and challenging hunts with some cool as fuck weapons, some companionship and a little harmless fun. No strings. No real feelings. Just a much needed way to blow off some steam and a little reprieve from the loneliness of your hunters' solitare life. And, it had been nice to have a warm body next to you, even if only for a night or two, here and there.

And, why the hell not? Arthur Ketch was handsome, sexy and charming, and you shared the same sarcastic sense of humour. Then, of course, there was that air of danger he had about him. He wasn't just the average Joe that you had hooked up with on occasion. This man was a highly-trained, cold-blooded killer. But, then again, in your own way, so were you. Nevertheless, it added to the thrill.

He was a fantastic lover. Sex with Ketch was hot and passionate, with a side of kink. He loved to be in control. Although, not overly degrading or sadistic, he liked it hard, rough and well...a little playful. For days after a hunt, you would feel his subtle presence with you. His marks on your skin and the dull, but pleasant, ache between your legs serving as a reminder of him, and your rigourous post-hunt activities.

Sex with Ketch wasn't all rough play. Surprisingly, he could be soft and sensual, as well, even tender. Your thoughts turned to memories of the way he looked at you as his hand caressed your face or stroked your thigh, or the soft kiss of his lips, or his words whispered in your ear. And, how just the closeness of him,  his voice, his eyes, his smell, his strong presence, could make you tremble with excitement and send pleasurable shivers down your spine.

The more you hunted together and as time went on, you had found your thoughts turning to him more frequently. Try as you might, you would find yourself missing him when you were apart for too long. And then, even when you weren't. One morning, you woke in the bed you had shared for that night, and finding him gone, you had absently put your face in the pillows, missing him and inhaling his scent. You had stopped abruptly, realizing what you were doing. It was a stupid girly thing to do. And it was pointless. All it had served was to leave a bittersweet ache in your chest. 

It wasnt just the sex. You had looked forward to the times that you would receive Ketch's call to help him out on a new hunt. You were well respected in the hunter circles but never did you really fit into any of them. You had your own experiences and reasons for hunting. They had molded you, made you who and what you are. You were relentless and aggressive when it came to hunting and your kills. Some thought that maybe, you enjoyed it a bit too much. Maybe you did. It made some of them nervous. Unless it was a big hunt or they needed your expertise, the other hunters generally stayed clear. And, as far as you were concerned, that was all good with you.

But it had mean't that most of your hunting career had been alone. It had been nice to have someone who was a skilled hunter, to watch your back. You were a deadly team, moving fast and hitting hard. It only got better, the more you worked together and got to know each others moves and styles. And, when you hunted, you knew just by seeing that glitter in his eye, or when some moments he would throw you that flash of a smile, that he relished the hunt and the kill just as much as you did. Watching him hunt, he was beautifully terrifying. And it thrilled you. It wasn't just the sex, or the company. You had enjoyed working with Ketch. What more, you liked him. Alot. More than you wanted to admit to yourself. You hadn't wanted to believe or admit it. Until now, when it was too late.

You had berated yourself for allowing things to get out of control. To let him get under your skin. To feel for him. You weren't stupid nor naive. You had an unspoken agreement. Feelings were not involved here. You knew you mean't zero to Ketch. Sweet nothings, in the moment, were just that to him. Sweet nothings. You were a convienient lay. A fuck. Just like he was, to you, before you had messed everything up. Now, things were different.

You had let things get out of hand and this had to stop now. As much as you wanted to and fun as it had been, you couldnt be his partner with benefits anymore. There was no future for you and Ketch, together. He didn't feel the same for you. How could he, someone like him. Him, with his high class accent, Bentley and his fancy suits. He was slumming it with you. If you continued, you knew you would get hurt. He would hurt you. And it would be your own doing. The next hunt would be the last. But, you couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to you. Not to mention saving your own embarassment in having stupidly fallen for him, knowing the score. You couldn't stand him knowing that you were weak and that he was your weakness.

It wasn't long before you had received Ketch's call for another hunt. You had agreed to meet at the appointed spot. You were all business. Cold, curt and aloof to him throughout the hunt, bordering hostile in some instances. Once, he had placed his hand on your shoulder, innocently enough, to lead you both on and you ducked out from his grip and pushed his hand away, with a disgusted, angry look on your face. He had raised a eyebrow at you, but said nothing.

You were quiet and avoided close proximity with him. You shied away from his touch or his help more than a few times. He knew you. He knew something was wrong. After a couple of attempts at humour to try to lighten your seemingly dark mood, he gave up, yielding nothing from you. Over the hunt, you would catch him sneaking sideways glances at you, obviously confused as to your sudden change in attitude and behaviour towards him. You were hoping that he would say something. That he would get angry and start an arguement and make this easy for you but, uncharacteristically, he had remained silent. Trying to figure you out, you felt him watching you intently with his hazel, green-gray eyes, those eyes that you couldn't allow yourself to look into.

Another successful hunt complete and heading back to the motel, you had stopped in at a local bar and grill for food and drinks, at your request. You sat in uncomfortable silence, fidgeting in your chair and looking anywhere except into those eyes. He pretended not to notice. He waited patiently, knowing there was more to this little pitstop. You sip your drink, and pick at your food, trying to relax and unwind from the hunt and munster up the strength to do what you had to do. Hit and run and don't look back.

"Ketch?"

His eyes lifted from his drink. "Yes, luv."

Still unable to meet his gaze, you look anywhere but his face. "This little arrangement we got going on here? It isn't working out. This was supposed to be a trial and I think the trial is over. This just isn't my thing. You and I, the hunting? This has become far too routine for my liking. It's been fun and all but it's time for me to move on. You know I won't join you Brits. I don't like being told what to do. I'm not used to working with anyone. I need to be on my own. It's best that way. I dont want to hunt for the Brits or you anymore, Ketch. This is our last hunt."

He paused for a moment and you swore you saw surprise and slight panic. If it was there, it was gone in a flash and his usual smug expression returned once more.

"Routine?" He gave you that little half smirk of his. "Are you meaning you and I, (Y/N)? Or the hunting?"

"Both."

"I think you and I are anything but routine, (Y/N). You've never expressed any _displeasure_ with me before, luv," he purred, "And, I think you've proven to be quite excellent at following direction." he said looking into your eyes, with a mischievous and knowing gleam. His voice was low and dripping innuendo. A slight smile curved his lips.

"Ketch! Be serious. I'm being serious, here."

"Nonsense. We make a great team, you know it, as well as I. Something else has upset you. I know you. Tell me what this is really about, (Y/N). We wouldn't want to lose you. Whatever it is, we'll work it out. I know that you've enjoyed our time together. And, I know that I have, too." He reached out for your chin, to make you look at him. _Oh, God. I cant_. You pulled away.

"Look. You don't know me, Ketch. If you did, you'd know that I don't belong with you, hunting or otherwise. You aren't one of us and I'm definitely not one of you and even if I joined, I never would be. You had your fun and I had mine. It's been a fun ride but it's time to get off. Im just not interested in you anymore, alright?"

In the dim lighting of the bar, you thought you seen a flash of hurt and confusion on his face, like a wounded puppy. Again, it must've been your imagination, for when you looked, it was gone and replaced with an unreadable expression.

"Is there...someone else?" he asked, his voice calm, his face guarded.

You bolted to your feet almost knocking your chair over. "No! Is that what you think of me? And, why would you even care if there was? We always made it clear enough that there is nothing between us. Is it so unthinkable to you that maybe I just don't like you anymore? You're not exactly my type, you know. Look. I really don't need this. I don't want to see you or work with you anymore and that's that. Don't call me anymore." And with that, you stomped off and left him behind. You made it out the door just in time for the first unbidden tears to fall.

Now, standing outside the bar, your back pressed to the wall, your breath ragged, fighting the tears, you wanted nothing more than to go back inside to him and tell him it had all been lies. You hadn't wanted it to end at all. That you missed him already. You wanted to take back your hurtful words. But you couldn't do that. He would laugh in your face at what a stupid girl you were. You had to do this. It was necessary. Self preservation. If you hadn't ended this, that man would rip you to shreds, as sure as any monster. This was a hunter's life. You couldn't allow yourself to get attached. People and relationships just had no place. It was a death sentence for either you or them. You didn't need him. You would be better off on your own. At least, this is what you are telling yourself as you hail for a taxi. 


	2. Chapter 2

He had you with your back against the wall, his body pressing against you. One hand was holding your hands above your head, while the other tangled into the back of your hair. He pulls your head back, exposing your throat to him and forces you to look into his heated, hungry gaze. His mouth is hard on you and his breath hot on your skin, as his lips and tongue taste you. His teeth nip at the tender skin of your neck, making you gasp for air and sending pleasurable shivers down your body and down through your core.

"Say it." He demands, his hazel, grey-green eyes looking into yours.

  
"No, I can't," you whisper.

  
"Tell me, (Y/N)," he breathes into your ear.

  
His lips capture yours and he kisses you deep, his tongue entwining with yours. He releases his grasp on your wrists and pulls your tank top up and over your head. You are just in your panties. Your arms move around his neck, pulling him closer and your hands are in his hair. His dress shirt is unbuttoned and you press deeper into him, feeling the heat of his bare skin against yours. You smell his scent all around you, both soothing and arousing. You can feel the warm, wetness of his precum, as his hard and heavy cock presses into your belly and your heated center. You moan softly against his mouth, as you grind up against his hardness.

  
His rough hands explore you, caressing and squeezing your breasts. His fingers teasing and tweaking your hardened nipples. His hands and fingertips move slowly down your sides and up your back, then tease down your spine. Your body is on fire. You can feel the desire blazing within you, burning, aching, needing, and desperate.

  
His hands slip inside the back of your panties, his hands gripping your ass, as his fingers tested the wetness between your legs. He gives your butt a hard squeeze before he slides your panties down your thighs and they slip to the floor. He grips your hips for leverage, and you feel a jolt of pleasure shoot through your very being as he presses his cock against your sensitive clit. You moan as his thick cockhead moves slow and easily over your aching nub and along your soft and slippery folds.

  
"Say it." He commands.

  
"I want you," you speak breathlessly.

  
His cock slides through your wet and needy pussy once more. "Hmmm...Good girl. Now, say it again," he purrs. He looks into your lustful eyes, with a dark smile.

  
"I want you," you whisper urgently.

  
Again, his hardness slides along your drenched and aching core, "Say it, (Y/N), tell me what you want," his voice like velvet in your ear.

  
Your body, your very soul felt like it was ablaze with need and desire. You wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders and your legs around his waist, as he holds you fast against the wall, your mouths exploring and breaths hot on each others skin. You wanted him. You needed him. You felt like you would surely die if you couldn't have him. You needed him surrounding you and enveloping you. You needed him inside you, both devouring and filling you. Your whole being was crying out for him.

  
"I want you, Arthur Ketch. I need you!" you cried, pleading for him.

"Hmmm...Such a good girl." He whispers and kisses you softly.

Once more, you feel his length slide over and through your wetness and slick. His forehead rests against yours, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his warm breath on your face. He opens his eyes and he looks deep into yours, as he presses his thick cockhead against your desperately aching hole, watching you intently, as he begins to push inside. You were seconds away from bliss...

  
Your eyes fly open and you can still hear the echo of your cry for him, on the walls of the cheap motel room.

 

"Ugggggghhh!" You let out a groan of frustration and dismay. _Noooo. Fuck. Not again_.

  
You lay in a hot sweat, breath still hard and your heart racing. You close your eyes, trying to recover from your vivid dream. Waves of images and feelings of your dream, still washing over you. You could almost feel him on your skin and his cock pressing into you, leaving you still with a dull, longing ache in your core. You thought you could even still smell his scent lingering in the room. It left a heavy emptiness deep in your chest and brought unwanted tears to your eyes.

  
It had been about a month since you had bolted from the bar and thought you had left him behind. When you lied and told him that you didn't want to work with him anymore and that you weren't interested and didn't even like him. That you never wanted to see him again. Apparently, you couldn't lie to yourself though, try as you might. He was always close in your thoughts.

  
To keep him off your mind, you had gone hard and heavy, immersing yourself in work. The past month, a steady diet of hunting, whiskey and a variety of drugs, to keep you up and running. You slept very little. Everytime you closed your eyes you would see his face and hear his voice. You both welcomed and dreaded the dreams. You weren't sure which was worse. And, irritatingly enough, they weren't getting any better.

  
You sat on the edge of the bed, running your fingers thru your damp and sleep mussed hair, still trying to shake off the dream. You grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the nightstand and took a big swallow and went into the bathroom, with it in hand. You started the shower and took another long swig from the bottle. You placed it on the sink vanity and stepped into the hot and steamy stream of water with a long sigh. Another day, another hunt.

  
You had found a case where victims were being found with their throats ripped and their blood drained. If that didn't sound like bloodsuckers, then you didn't know what did. You blew into town late last night. You were here to take care of the problem.

  
You had set out from the motel armed with your cherished razor-sharp wakizashi sword on your back and your duffel bag of goodies in the backseat. It hadn't taken you long to track the vamps to a boarded up, old farm house a few miles out of the town. You made short work of the small nest of 4 vampires.

  
Although, they were strong and fast, they were inexperienced fighters and it had been hardly a challenge for your skill. You figured these had been fresh made vamps, and would explain the blatant and obvious kills. Older vamps had learned to be a little more subtle in their feeding habits, to avoid unwanted attention. Hunter attention. Perhaps their maker had abandoned them to their own or had been killed.

  
After searching the abandoned house you found them in the large cellar. They were asleep on mattresses spread out across the dirt floor and didn't even stir to your silent and stealthy arrival. The first vamp was still asleep and didn't even know what hit him, before he lost his head and you were on to the next.

  
It was over quickly. You walked towards the back of the cellar and up the steps to a big set of storm doors that would exit out the back of the house. You slid the latch bar and pushed up and they opened. They were not locked from the outside. You pushed one of the large doors open and let it fall, holding it by the rope, and lowered it to the ground. Then, you went back inside.

  
You spy a rusty red gas can in the corner by the stairs and you kick it. It's about 3/4 full. You pick it up and empty the can over the bodies, mattresses and old junk piled around the room. You walk back over towards the stairs, before you reach in your pocket and pull out a zippo. You strike it and throw it. The room is cluttered with boxes, junk and dusty, old pieces of furniture and is almost instantly in flames. You move up the stairs and out into the fresh air of the expansive backyard and into the blazing light of sunset.

  
The backyard is overgrown and wild. There were huge trees that served to shelter the house close by and you make your way over to them. You look back toward the house and you can see smoke already billowing out the open cellar door. The old house would burn hot and fast. Luckily, there was a slight breeze and it was taking the smoke in the opposite direction of where you were standing.

  
It was a gorgeous evening. Warm, with a gentle wind that caressed your face and stirred your long hair. Looking out over the hilly farmland, you lean against the tree, taking a moment to watch the sun's fiery descent down into the horizon. It was breathtakingly...

  
"Beautiful." A voice quietly spoke from close behind you, both finishing and shattering your thoughts.

  
You spun around quickly. By reflex, your sword was already in your hand and pointed at his chest, before you completed the turn. Your mind catching up with your body, you knew already, exactly who it was. Your heart caught in your chest. Ketch. You lower your weapon.

  
He stood, unmoving, watching you with a openly, admiring look in his eyes and a slight smile curving his lips. How long had he been there? Not many can sneak up on you like that. You were both impressed and annoyed. You sheath your sword and give a heavy sigh.

  
"What are you doing here, Ketch?" you said, hand on your hip.

  
"Good to see you, too, (Y/N)." He gives you a wistful look.

Your heart squeezes in your chest, but you meet his eyes with a cool glare, waiting, hand still on your hip. When he realizes you are not going to respond, he sighs and continues. "Im here for the same reason as you, luv. But, I see that you have everything well in hand. Well done." He praised.

  
"Yes, umm...thank you." You fidget slightly and clear your throat, uncomfortably. "Well. Good talk," you say and start to walk towards the now, flame engulfed house and your car. You keep your eyes on the ground, as you move past him. His hand suddenly reaches out and grabs your arm, stopping you. You look to his tattooed hand, gripping you, then your gaze flicks up to meet those hazel green eyes.

  
"(Y/N), what happened? Please, luv, tell me what it is. I can only think that I offended you in some way. We were getting on so well. Tell me what it is, so we can fix this and we can play nice again. I miss you." He looked at you from lowered eyes and gave you a sad smile.

  
Your heart once more, tightened in your chest. You wanted nothing more than this to be true. That he really missed you. But you knew what he mean't. He wanted his playtoy back. You angrily shake his hand off your arm "Im not your fucking toy, Ketch." You say coldly, pushing past him.

  
"(Y/N), wait..." You hear him calling after you but you ignore him and walk faster towards your car and escape.

  
You could see the lights off in the distance, you were getting close to town. Driving, you couldn't get his face, his eyes, his words, out of your mind. _I miss you_. You turned on the radio for some noise. You needed a drink, or ten. And, you knew just the place, not far from your room.

  
A few drinks in and he was still invading your thoughts. Flashes of memories of when you were together, him caressing your cheek as he looked into your eyes. His breath and lips on your skin, as he moved down your body. The flash of his smile. _I miss you_. Ugggghhh! You had to stop this! What you needed was to get him out of your system. And, there was only one way you could think of, to do that.

  
A few more drinks and it wasn't long before you had met up with a tall, handsome, sandy-haired guy with dark blue eyes. With his arm around your shoulders, and checking out your ass, he invited you back to his table, where he was sitting with 2 other guys and a pretty dark haired girl. From the beer bottles, empty shot glasses and lines of coke on the table, you knew they had been partying awhile.

  
You had more drinks and things were getting friendly with...John? Jeff? Jared? You really didn't care what his name was. He was a means to an end. He has his arm around you and his hand on your thigh and he was working his way up. He was saying in your ear how beautiful you were and how you would look even better wet and naked in his hottub. You smiled and tried not to roll your eyes.

  
You stood up a little unsteadily and he reached out and grabbed your hips, to keep you from teetering over and gives your ass a squeeze. You playfully swat at his hands, giggling. Swaying your hips a bit to the music, you bent over the table and with a rolled up 20 dollar bill, snorted one of the lines of coke off it. You threw the bill back on the table and...Justin? Jack? pulled you back down to your seat, his arm around your shoulders, once again. You squeezed your eyes shut and pinched the bridge of your nose from the burn of the coke. You opened your watering eyes and blurrily looked up into, stern and disapproving, hazel green ones. You stopped dead. Ketch.

  
"I think you've had quite enough fun for one night, (Y/N). You are coming with me." He said, his eyes not leaving yours. His voice and accent crisp and cool. He had changed clothes since the farmhouse and was dressed in a suit. Impeccable as always. _Damn him_.

  
"Hey, hey, buddy, wait up now. I don't know who the fuck _you_ are but we're moving this little party to my place and (Y/N) is coming with us. Right, (Y/N)?" Joe said. You looked from Ketch to him and back again. You were were like a deer caught in the headlights. Frozen.

  
"No. She definitely is _not_. She is leaving with me. And, you would do well, to remove your grimy hands from her." Ketch spoke with a quiet and dangerous edge to his voice.

  
"Oh, really? And, who the fuck are you? Her butler? Really, Jeeves, fuck off." Jed jeered. "Who is this guy, (Y/N)?" nudging you, bringing you a bit to your senses.

  
You felt like a teenager that had just been caught sneaking out their window. You give your head a slight shake. Ok. You're drunk. Your eyes are blurry and your head is swimming. And, what the fuck is going on, here? Yeah, so you were wasted and out having a good time. You were an adult and Ketch couldn't tell you what to do. It was his fault you were here to begin with. You feel anger rising, fuelled by the alcohol, and you rise unsteadily to your feet.

  
"Look, Ketch, you can't just blow in here and tell me what to do. You're not my boss and you're not my babysitter, got it? And, if I wanna go with, Jason, here, and party and fuck allll night long, I will! What do you care? What are you even doing here?" you said, indignantly. You're swaying slightly and slurring your words.

  
"It's Jacob." Blue-eyes says under his breath. You both ignore him.

  
"Please, (Y/N), I need to speak with you...in privacy." Ketch asks, the hardness gone from his voice, but his eyes tell you he won't take no for an answer. You sigh and move towards him. He right away has his arm around your back protectively, and is leading you away. You whirl around to face him and stumble a bit, his hands are there to steady you. You slap them away.

  
"What, Ketch? What is it?" you said, exasperated, "What do you want from me?"

  
"You can't be serious, luv. Really? With him? I know you have much better taste then that." Your glare tells him you are not amused. He sighs, and now more serious he says, "I can't let you go with him, (Y/N)."

  
"Oh, you can't, huh? Why do you even give a shit?" you scoff.

  
"You are completely sozzled, for one, luv. I couldn't just leave you to the wolves," he raises his eyebrow at you, "What kind of a gentleman would I be?" he says with that half-smile.

  
"If sozzled means wasted, then, yeah! Im thoroughly fucking sozzled. But, you know what, mister gentleman? Im going to go with Jaden, there, and drink and blow some more lines and fuck his ass off allll night in his hottub. And, guess what? There's not a fucking thing you can do about it. Im a grown fucking adult, Ketch. You can't stop me. And, don't be giving me the eyebrow!" you yell at him, poking your finger in his chest the whole while for punctuation.

  
"Please, (Y/N). I'm asking you not to go with him." His says softly, his smile now gone.

  
"Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't." You look at him expectantly. Nothing. You start to walk away, when he catches your arm and pulls you to him.

  
"Because, you're mine." he says simply.

He pulls you closer and then his lips are on yours. Softly at first, then harder, more urgent and heated. At first, you try to pull away in surprise, but he holds you tighter and deepens the kiss. You can't help but surrender and you feel yourself spiraling down into him. Your tongue entwines with his and you are kissing him back hungrily, your arms are around his neck and your fingers are in his hair. When you finally part, you are breathless and stunned.

  
Before you can recover, he says gently, "Now, come along, luv. Let's get you out of this place, hmm?" He takes your hand and leads you toward the exit and back toward the table where Jacob was waiting. He jumped up from his chair to block your passage.

  
"Hey! What the fuck? (Y/N), where you going? I thought we were going to have some fun." He reached to grab for you and Ketch easily blocks his hand and shoves him backward and off balance. Jacob stumbles, drunkenly, but regains his footing and his fists come up, as he starts toward Ketch. Not wanting to let you go easily, it looked like he was going to fight for you.

  
In an instant, Ketch's hand was in his suit jacket with his hand on the grip of his gun. He flashed it at Jacob. "Back off, mate," he warned, "Or, I _will_ put a bullet right in your fucking head." His voice was low and dangerous.

  
You could see Jacob sizing up if maybe Ketch was bluffing. But with a quick study of Ketch's face, knew he was deadly serious. He backed away with his hands raised. "Whoa, dude. Alright. No problem. Go. Take her. I don't need the fucking skank anyways."

  
"Skank? Who the fuck you calling a skank, dickbag?" Your voice rising, offended. You start towards him, wanting to give him a shot in the face, but before you can get to him, Ketch is holding you back and pulling you away. But, not before you grab the half full bottle of whiskey off the table and flipping Jacob the finger. "Asshole." You say and Ketch is dragging you towards the exit.

  
Ketch bursts out the doors with you in tow, leading you to his car. The booze and the fresh night air has you feeling good and you're laughing and giggling from the little bar drama. You hadn't had anything like that happen in awhile. It had been kind of fun. The parking lot is dimly lit and you look up and you can see the stars, clear and bright above you. You break from Ketch's grip and you are slowly twirling, arms out, looking up at the night sky.

  
"Whatever are you doing, woman? You are certifiable. I'm glad you are having _such_ a good time but you are going to fall flat on your face. Now, how about we get out of here before the authorities arrive, hmm?" he sounded annoyed, but there is quiet amusement in his eyes. He ushers you back towards the passenger side of the car. You pull away from him, shaking off his hands. You take a big swig from the whiskey bottle, still in your hand. You hold it out to him, unsteadily but he shakes his head, no.

  
"You need to enjoy life more, Ketch. And, quit fucking dragging me around and telling me what to do. This doesn't change anything, you know. I still don't fucking like you." You say drunkenly, waggling your finger at him. You're slurring your words and your eyes are blurry and unfocused. You don't see the flicker of hurt in his eyes. "Fuck. I'm wasted. Take me home."

  
You get into the opened and waiting, passenger door, gripping your bottle. Ketch motions for you to give it up but you hug it to your chest and glare at him. He relents and let's you keep it, knowing he will have a fight on his hands if he tries to proceed to take it from you.

  
The motel you are staying, is only about ten blocks from the bar but when Ketch pulls up outside your ground floor room and looks over at you, you are curled up in your seat and passed out, hugging your precious bottle to your chest. He sighs, but there is a little smile on his face. He sits for a moment and watches you. Finally, he gets out and comes around to your side and opens the door.

  
"(Y/N)?" He gently shakes you. You are out cold. He searches your jacket pockets and finds the room key. He takes the bottle from you and puts it on the floor of the car. He then, places your arms around his neck and pulls you up and out of the car, holding you to his chest. You snuggle into him, mumbling incoherently.

  
Once inside, he pulls back the covers on the queen-sized bed and places you gently on the mattress. He takes off your boots and begins to get you out of your coat. With him jostling you around, you stir in his arms.

  
"Ketch? You mumble, looking groggily at him. "What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" Your eyes flutter shut and your breathing deepens. He pulls the covers up over you and sits on the edge of the bed.

  
"Shhh...yes, luv, you're dreaming. You're safe. Go back to sleep." he says softly. He watches you with a wistful look on his face. He reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "I wish things could go back how they were, (Y/N). I do miss you." He speaks quietly, almost inaudible, not expecting a reply.

  
"I can't," you breathed softly, in your sleep.

  
"Yes. I know. Because, you don't like me," he mumbles, with his head lowered.

  
"Cause, I like you too much," you murmured, before drifting deeper into sleep.

  
His head slowly rose, as your words sunk in and understanding lit his eyes. Now, everything made sense. Your sudden turn around. Your total change in attitude and your outright coldness and hostility towards him. You hadn't ditched him and tried to drive him off because you didn't like him. You had ended things...everything...because you had fallen for him, and were protecting yourself. A genuine smile spread across his face. He rose from the bed and stood over you, gazing down on your sleeping form.

  
"I will see you soon, luv." He said, quietly.

He bent and brushed his lips softly against your forehead. Then, with one last look back at you and a little smile still on his face, he left the room and you, to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You had awoken with a loud and painful groan. With the most epic of epic hangovers that you could ever remember having. To say that you had tied one on last night, was an understatement. You had lain there groggily, your head pounding, rubbing your eyes and temples, trying to piece together the night, to try and remember how you had even gotten back to your room.

There had been drinks, you remembered. Lots of drinks, cocaine and a blonde-haired guy. And...Ketch. Ketch had been there. He had not been happy. Had there been a scuffle? You thought there might have been. Had he been jealous? Things were foggy. The kiss. He had kissed you. Had said that you were  _his_ and kissed you. You closed your eyes, your fingers absently brushing against your lips, as the memory and feeling of it, flowed back to you, making butterflies take flight in your stomach, in a pleasant flutter of exhilaration.

Try as you might, you couldn't recall much after that. But, you remembered that he _had_ dragged you out of the bar and you had probably been less than kind to him for it. There were just flashes of blurred images. The parking lot, Ketch's car and not much else. You knew Arthur must've driven you back to your room. You had to have passed out in the car. Rather reckless and unlike you to have done something like that. A little mad at yourself, and embarassed, you surmised that he had carried you inside and tucked you safe and sound, in your bed. Minus your boots, which were placed neatly by a chair across the room, and your long, black hunting jacket, carefully draped over it, you were still fully clothed.

Your eyes had wandered over to the nightstand, where there had been a glass of water and your bottle of headache pills, placed out for you. A piece of motel stationary had been folded in half, so it was standing up facing you. In Ketch's neat and elegant handwriting, it read simply:

_We need to talk._

Four words had made the butterflies take wing in the pit of your stomach, once more, this time, with nervous excitement and...was it fear? Maybe, a bit. But, it wasn't Arthur Ketch, himself, that scared you. Not physically, anyway. You were scared of the feelings he brought out in you. Feelings that you hadn't thought you were capable of. And, to trust...it made you open and vulnerable. This was all alien territory for you. And maybe, you were more scared than you wanted to admit. You stifled it down. You could figure it out later.

You had gotten up from your bed and peered out the room's only window, into the late afternoon sunshine. You had slept most the day. To your surprise, your car had been parked out front of the ground floor room. He had to have settled you in, then walked back to the bar to fetch your car for you. You had smiled despite yourself.

Years ago, you had inherited a large cabin from your grandfather, tucked away in the woods. It was warded, secure and safe. It was your home, when you weren't on the road and on the hunt. Few people knew about it and even fewer had ever been there. You had left the motel and had retreated there, a couple days ago, to the calm and quiet of the woods, to regroup. Thinking back to that drunken night, you weren't any more enlightened of the events of that evening and not any less confused or anxious on how to proceed.

_Because, you're mine._

His soft voice echoed in your brain over and over. You remembered the way he had looked in your eyes, and then, the kiss. But, it hadn't been just a kiss. It had felt right. It had felt true. It had felt that you were where you belonged. That you both were. You felt the passion and feeling in it, in him. He had left you breathless and stunned.

Could it really be true? Had he real feelings towards you? This supposed heartless, unfeeling and cold-blooded killer? Was it possible? That he had really missed you? That he wanted you, as much as you wanted him? Had you misread him this whole time? Had you made a mistake by leaving? Your heart wanted to soar with happiness, at the possibility, at the probability, but your head couldn't allow such foolishness.

Maybe, it was a trick, so that you would join the Brits. To get you back and working for them. Not that it would be all that bad. Their methods may be different, but their mission was the same as your own or any other hunter. To track, hunt and kill monsters. And, they were deadly efficient in doing so.

Arthur had told you rather proudly, that they had erradicated every single monster in the UK many years ago. You had been impressed. That is no small feat. He told you that this is why they were reaching out. To help with the problems in the United States. To share their wide knowledge and expertise in lore, magic, tech and weaponry and to provide their wide and vast resources, to get the job done. For the greater good of all.

No more crappy flea bitten motels, no more cheap roadside diners and no more hustling and credit card scams. They only asked one thing. For things to be done their way. Was that too much to ask, really? If it could possibly help them all to be rid of the monsters and demons and things that go bump in the night, for good?

Over the past month or so, since you and Ketch had been apart, you had heard how the BMoL's were hard and heavy into recruiting the American hunters to their service and cause. You also knew that they weren't having much luck with the stubborn and unruly lot. No surprise there. Always, independant of themselves, they weren't about to start taking orders now.

To make things worse, you also knew that one of your long time friends, Sam Winchester, had been kidnapped and tortured by a supposed over-zealous British rogue operative, who had had her own agenda. Although, the rogue had apparently, been dealt with by the Brits and apologies and friendship extended, it wasn't a good start for winning the, already paranoid and mistrustful, hunters over to their side. The Brits would be desperate now, for a well-known and seasoned hunter in their ranks, so that others may be more inclined to follow suit.

Could Arthur be trying to seduce you, to bring you back over to the Brits? You would be an asset. Would he resort to such methods in order to gain your trust and win you over to their side? You knew him well enough to know where his loyalty lay. You had overheard him reporting in on the phone and receiving instruction. He obeyed their orders without question. He was their dog, loyal and obedient. And, if told to do so, yes, he could and would play such games. You would be stupid and naive to think otherwise. All this, is what your head is telling you, anyways.

But yet, your heart, your gut, told you different, knew different. And, did it really matter at this point? You were miserable and you were done. You had tried to fight your feelings for him, you had done everything you could to try to stop it, to forget him. And, ending with the recent drunken attempt, you had failed epically. The non-stop hunting, the booze, the drugs. Nothing helped and nothing could make you forget him, make you stop thinking about him, wanting him. Even your dreams offered you no peace, from what your heart already knew. You might as well just admit it to yourself. You loved Arthur Ketch. That still didn't mean you would give yourself to him blindly. Or, that it was good for either one of you. You had to be strong, and keep your head about this.

You were suddenly, startled out of your thoughts by three quick raps on the door. You didn't get visitors out here. Not for a long time. You were up and out of your chair in a flash, quickly moving towards your work space, set up at the back of the large living room/study. Your grandfather had been a rather eccentric, old recluse and had prefered the company of books. There were shelves of books and old texts lining the walls.

You made your way past quickly, to several computer monitors set up on a large desk. You look down into the screen that is monitoring your front door security camera. Your heart, your breath, caught in your chest. It was Ketch. He was smiling up into the camera with that little half-smirk of his. You sighed and lowered your head, shaking it slowly to yourself, knowing you had already lost to him.

You crossed the room to the door, your heart beating hard in your chest. You had faced monsters and demons, without fear but opening this door seemed like the scariest thing you had ever done. Resting your forehead against the thick wood of the door, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You try to calm your racing heart and the butterflies beating wildly in your stomach. You summon all the courage you could manage and you open the door.

"Hello, (Y/N)," Ketch spoke softly, with a slight curve of his lips.

"Ketch." You say curtly, "How did you find me here?"

"I put a tracking app on your phone, awhile back, luv...only as a safety precaution, of course," he paused for a second, flashing that charming smile, "Might I come in, (Y/N)? I brought a peace offering." He pulled an expensive looking, bottle of scotch from behind his back.

"You...What?...Ketch!" You exclaim, glowering at him, hand on your hip. You shake your head in exasperation at him, but push the door open further and turn back inside, allowing him entry.

He follows you, giving you a sideways grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement. You lead him towards the kitchen and dining area. You went to the cupboard and pulled out two heavy crystal tumbler glasses and brought them to the marble-topped island, separating the kitchen from dining room.

You watched Ketch as he scanned the two large rooms of the main cabin area, with a pleased look on his face. It was your turn to smile smugly. Your grandfather had made this his home and safe haven from the outside world. It didn't look like much on the outside but inside, the log cabin was actually quite spacious and beautiful. Practical and comfortable, it had a subtle elegance, with its' high vaulted ceilings and crossbeams and the rich dark colours of the reddish-brown wood of the built in shelves, walls and other dark-wood furnishings.

You watched Ketch's eyes widen in surprise when he spied several sigils carved into the wood, along the tops of the walls and windows and even on the ceiling. Powerful sigils and spellwork that had gone into the making of this cabin in the woods. Your grandfather's safe haven. Your haven, now.

As you poured a generous shot of the admittedly, exquisite smelling, scotch in your glasses, you followed Ketch's cool hazel-green gaze as it moved about the rooms, with even more keener interest. They quickly settled on the single gold-plate set between bookshelves in around the middle of the living room/study. The familiar Aquarian Star, the crest for the Men of Letters, was engraved in the center of the shining surface. He raised his eyebrow in surprise, looking at you questioningly.

"This cabin belonged to my grandfather, it belongs to me, now," you shrugged non-chalantly.

"Your grandfather was a Man of Letters? You never mentioned before, (Y/N)." he chided.

"You never asked, and I didn't think it mattered." you shrugged again "I really don't know much about him. I never met him."

"How very interesting," he said slowly, processing the information, his eyes still locked on the golden crest. "And, this place...most impressive, I must say," he said as he moved towards you, " Not at all, what I was expecting." He took the drink, you were holding out to him. He raised his glass to you.

"Not what you were expecting a lowly American hunter like me to be living in, you mean," you said, with a smirk and you clink your glass against his with a clear sounding... _ting_!

"That's not what I mean't, (Y/N). You are so defensive these days. I do like it. It suits you. It's lovely and charming. I just wasn't expecting it to be so well...protected. It does make me feel better, now I know that it is. I've worried about that." he said pointedly, looking at you.

"Oh, you have, have you?" you scoffed.

"Yes. I think about you...us, alot, (Y/N), it seems that I have grown rather...fond of you," his eyes flickering up to you, almost shyly. "Please, let's not bicker, luv. That is not why I am here."

"Fond, huh? Why _are_ you here, Ketch, besides stalking me?" You seen the quick flash of hurt in his eyes, and relented. You gave a sigh, "Ok, look, Im sorry. Im no good at this stuff. If you came for a thank you for the other night, then, thank you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not normally like that. Im glad you were there to look out for me, Arthur."

He smiled at your use of his first name. You hadn't often used it. He moved towards you. He reached out and took your hand, pulling you closer and you didn't resist. "Maybe, you were thinking that you've grown rather fond of me, too, (Y/N), hmm? That maybe, you've been thinking of me, as much as I've been thinking of you. I'm not any better at this sort of thing, luv, but I do believe we both need to admit that there _is_ something between us. " he said gently, his hand stroking your face.

He pulled you into him and his lips softly brushed against yours, then pressing harder as he deepened the kiss. Your body starts to tremble in his arms and you tried to move away, frightened, that this man had so much power over you.

"Ketch, I can't. I can't do this, Im scared," you breathed against his mouth.

"You can, (Y/N), I know you feel it, too." he whispered in your ear, as he kissed down your neck, his breath hot, making goosebumps rise all over your body and making your nipples harden. His lips caught yours once again.

"I won't be your toy, Ketch," you say defiantly, breathlessly, between his soft kisses.

"I want you, (Y/N), all of you. Hmm...how I've missed you," he purrs, as you feel him nuzzling into your neck and hair, breathing in your scent. His lips and hands, becoming more urgent and heated on your body. You can feel your, already little, resolve crumbling to dust.

"Please, Arthur, don't. Please, just don't, unless you mean it," you plead in a whisper, trying weakly, to pull away. He holds you to him tighter.

"Oh, but I do, luv. You belong to me, now. Understand? We belong together, (Y/N)." His hands are gently holding your face, making you look in his eyes, to see his sincerity. Your eyes soften, held by his warm gaze, and you smile sadly and feel a single tear slide down your cheek. He watches it fall and wipes it gently from your face, with a little frown.

"We will figure this out. Don't be scared, my love," he said softly, his voice like a soothing caress. Then, his lips are on yours and your arms are around his neck and your hands in his hair. You feel yourself surrendering over to him, your body melting against his and his soul pulling yours down and down, into him, until you were inseparable.

You wake with Arthur's arms around you, holding you protectively to him. Your hand splayed across his chest and you're snuggled down into his warmth and scent. You lie still, a little smile on your lips, content to just listen to his slow and steady heartbeat and his deep, soft breaths, as he slept. 

You close your eyes thinking of the events of the evening and your long night of _love-making_. It sounded stupid and corny, in your head, but that is what it had been. Your smile widened. Arthur was a passionate and attentive lover and knew just how to make your body sing. Maybe not a man of words, his actions proved otherwise, the flow and ebb of his hidden emotions spilling over you like a gentle ocean tide, leaving you no doubt as to how he felt. Slow, soft and sensual, with teasing touches and sweet caresses, your hands and lips exploring one another, you were lost in each other and each other's pleasure, the only thing that existed.

A pleasant, delicious shiver went through you, as you recalled the memory of his touch and his lips and his whispered words and groans of pleasure in your ear. You still had your doubts and fears nagging at the back of your mind but you shoved them away. At this moment in time, you were happy. You had never known you could be this happy. And, you would take it.

You looked up at Arthur's sleeping face and kissed his chest softly, so not to wake him. You could stay here, this way forever, you thought, but you had to pee and you were dying for a morning ciggy. Coffee and breakfast. Your stomach growled and you realized that you were starving. You and Arthur had skipped dinner last night, opting to satiate other hungers more pleasurable and urgent, then food.

You slipped out from his arms gently, he stirred but did not wake. Your clothes were mixed and strewn about the floor of the bedroom, you spied his light blue dress shirt on the floor and picked it up. As you slip it on, you can smell his scent around you and you smile over to him. You loved how he smelled. You grab a clean pair of underwear out of a drawer and head to the bathroom.

After relieving yourself and washing up, you head out down the hall in your underwear and Arthur's unbuttoned shirt, to the main cabin and towards the outside door, stopping to grab your phone and cigarettes off the table. You unlatch the formidable double locks, open the door and step, barefoot, onto the large, covered porch and into the fresh morning air, leaving the door open behind you.

You check your phone and finding no messages you stick it in the breast pocket of the shirt. You light a cigarette and lean against the porch railing, looking out into the yard and trees of the forest, beyond. Besides the odd chirping of birds, all was still and quiet. You see Ketch's Bentley in the yard, parked next to your blue Charger and can't help but smile.

Your thoughts float once again to last night. Suddenly, you feel arms wrap around you and you jump, a startled yelp escaping from your lips, as you start to violently pull away.

"Easy, luv. It's only me. Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tighter around you and kissing your neck.

"Jesus, Arthur! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that! Make a little noise next time, will you?" you say in exasperation, although you snuggle back into his embrace and kiss, despite yourself.

"I'm Sorry, luv. I woke and you were gone. It's still so early, come back to bed, and let me make it up to you, hmm?" his voice seductive, his lips smiling into your neck, as he pulled the shirt aside and slowly kissed down to your shoulder. In his boxers, you can feel his cock hardening against your ass and back, pressing into you.

You smiled and giggled, turning around, your stomach pushing against his hardness, your arms going up around his neck and capturing his lips with a kiss. "I don't know, Mr. Ketch, you really frightened me, it might take alot of making up, for me to get over it."

"I think I'm up for the task, Miss (Y/L/N)," his eyes smiling into yours enticingly, as his hands slipped into the open shirt, cupping your breasts, his thumbs flicking over your nipples, teasingly. He kisses you, pulling you with him, back towards the door of the cabin.

"Mmm...," You moan softly against his lips, grudgingly parting from him and gently pushing away. "Just give me a minute, okay? I really do need a cigarette and someone interrupted my morning one," you said with mock annoyance.

"Those things will kill you, luv. Do hurry in, hmm?" He gives your ass a little playful slap, as you turn from him, then he winks at you with a grin and goes back inside.

You're giggling softly to yourself, as you walk back over to the railing, where you left your cigarettes and lighter. You take one out and light it up, taking a drag off it. You gaze out into the green wilderness of the surrounding forest, smoking your cigarette, lost in your thoughts of what had happened and what was yet to come, with a smile on your lips.

You look down and frown, seeing the stub of a half burnt cigarette lying on the porch deck beneath your feet. It was the one you dropped when Arthur had startled you. You bend over to pick it up and you sense, as much as see, movement, behind you. You stand up and spin around quickly, just in time to receive a hard punch in the face. You reel back against the railing, your hand flying up to your bloodied mouth, stars dancing in front of your vision.

Your attacker is on you in seconds and grips you tight and is dragging you off the porch and down the steps. You struggle and kick violently, against the strong vice-like arms around you, trying to break the steel grip, to no avail and you scream out in frustration and anger, like a caged panther.

The man throws you roughly to the ground, on the path ahead of him, and he moves in fast to give you another hard shot in the face, with his fist, then he is grabbing you up by your hair and is dragging you, stunned, towards your car. The taste of copper fills your mouth and you spit out blood. Your whole world is rocking and starting to spin.

You can feel yourself fighting conciousness and you scream out weakly, for Arthur. The man has your car door open and he holds you, his arm around your chest and with your back pressed tight against him. You feel the cold steel of a knife blade press firmly against your throat, jolting you back towards reality. Your head was swimming. Where was Arthur?

You hear Arthur shouting your name, it seemed like from a great distance away, but you could see him standing on the pathway from the house to the graveled yard. He was in his boxers with his pistol drawn and aimed at the man, at you.

"Let her go." Ketch's voice, low and dangerous.

"Im afraid I can't do that." The stranger sneered.

"Who are you? What do you want? " Ketch asked coldly.

"Revenge. For what you did to my children, you British bastard." With that, the man's smile widened, his fangs growing sharp and jagged, in his mouth. "I followed you leaving the farm house...you remember...the farm house where you slaughtered my children without mercy and set them on fire?" he spat the words at Ketch angrily.

He took at deep exagerated breath and continued, "Well, anyways, I'm so happy I did. You led me right to your woman. This hot piece of ass, right here." Smirking widely at Ketch, he reached around your body, his hand slipping inside your opened shirt squeezing your naked breasts and running down your body, grabbing your pantied crotch, giving your pussy a hard rub. Ketch's eyes narrowed in hate, the look on his face, pure rage. The vampire's smile widened even further, satisfied with the reaction.

"Don't touch me, you filthy fucking fang!" You struggled in his steel-like grasp, and he pressed the knife blade deeper into your neck until you stopped your fight. You felt a warm trail of blood trickle down your chest.

"Shhh...darling. Plenty of time for dirty talk later...when we are alone." He sneered, winking at Ketch. He grinned, with wicked glee in his eyes, as he watched the Brits face darken further, in fury. If looks could kill, the vampire would be deader than dead.

"You see, I could've just killed you, but this is, oh, so much more satifying," he smiled cruelly. "Now I'm going to make you suffer and take what you love most, just like you did to me," he hissed. "Now, back off Brit! Or, I will rip her throat out right in front of you."

"Don't hurt her. You can have me. I won't fight. Just leave her here." Ketch said, stepping forward with his hands raised.

"I said, back the fuck off!" the vamp yelled, the blade sinking deeper into your tender throat, stopping Ketch in his tracks.

"Arthur, don't let him take me." You say with unexpected calmness. "Don't let him take me alive."

Your eyes meet. You don't remember ever seeing panic and fright in his eyes, until now. The vamp is jostling you, moving you both to the car and your calmness breaks like glass.

"Arthur, shoot me! Don't you let this fang take me alive! Arthur, fucking shoot me!" You shout, in panic and fear. A hunter's worst fear. To be captured and made into a monster, yourself. The very thing that you dispised.

An instant passed, your eyes locked with his and you feel his pain and grief searing into you as the realization hits him, then slowly you see the grim determination spread on his face, as his gun arm rises, hand taking aim, knowing what he has to do. You nod at him. Do it. You were dead already, if this vamp took you out of here. Or, worse. Much, much worse. It was better this way. You were ready. You mouth the words, _I love you_ , and you see his resolve fall instantly away, to helpless devastation. Pain filled his eyes, as he looked into yours. He lowered his gun and lowered his head in defeat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill you.

The vampire is trying to duck your head into the car and you brace yourself against the jambs, fighting. "Nooo!! Ketch! Don't you fucking let him take me! Ketch! Ketch!" You are screaming at him over your shoulder. Then, you feel the knife handle slam into the base of your skull, knocking you out cold.

The vamp pushes you into the car and shoves you over to the passenger seat and pulls the sun visor down and your spare set of keys drop down into his waiting hand, with a smile. The spare set, he had seen Ketch place there, after driving your car back to the motel, nights ago. "If you want to see your whore alive again. You will back off and wait for my call. For now, me and your woman have a hot date. And, don't try and be sneaky and follow me."

"If you hurt her, I will rip you apart, piece by piece, vampire. I promise you that." Ketch threatened darkly, his jaw clenched.

The vamp grins and raised his fingers and waggles them, goodbye, at the Brit's venomous glare, then he is spinning out of the gravel lot and down the single road leading out, leaving Ketch behind, helpless to stop him. Ketch screamed out in pain, anger and frustration, his face darkened in rage, his eyes sparked with cold fury.

He headed back inside the cabin and immediately set to getting dressed and gathering his things. He grabbed his phone off the table, and paused, looking at the empty place where yours had sat the previous night. He looked to his phone, in his hand and entered the passcode, his lips pursed. He pulled up the tracking app for your phone. A slow and steady blip appeared on the screen. He smiled, mirthlessly.

"Hang on, (Y/N), I'm coming for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

You came to with a low groan of protest. Your chin was resting against your chest, your hair hanging limply in your face. Besides the stars spinning in your vision, it was dark and you couldn't make out your surroundings. Your skull felt like it weighed about 50lbs and with no little effort, you slowly lift your head upright, pain shooting through your neck and spine, sharp, then dull and throbbing. Your head is pounding, your body bruised and your face swollen. You could feel dried blood and dirt crusted in your hair and to your skin. It felt like your arms had been pulled from their sockets and you couldn't feel your fingers or hands.

As your head begins to steady and clear, you realize that you are bound by cuffs and hanging by your wrists with chains, to something high above you. You hear them clinking together as you struggle to pull yourself up and regain your balance and footing, to ease your weight from your wrists and arms from which you had been dangling. You hear your grunts of pain and effort echo dully in the room and you can feel dirt beneath your bare feet, cold and damp. You surmised you were either in a cellar or a cave. Still clad only in Ketch's dress shirt and your panties, you realized that your teeth were chattering and your body trembling with the cold.

You started to a scuffling sound, seeming to come from all around you. You freeze, holding your breath, your ears straining to locate the source but with the disorientating darkness and dull echo around you, you were unable to pinpoint. After a seemingly eternity of ear deafening silence, you knew without a doubt, there was something in the room with you. You could feel, almost taste, the malevolence of its' presence, and its' predatory eyes watching you in the dark.

"I know you're there you filthy fucking fanger. Don't play games with me. I can smell your vile stench from a mile away." You try to speak strong and confidently, to show the vampire no fear, but your mouth is hot and dry and you can taste blood, your blood, dried in your throat and your words come out barely above a hoarse whispered croak.

"I can smell you, too, my dear, and you smell...mmmm...delicious," his words are suddenly whispered in your ear, from behind you, and you jump, startled, in spite of yourself. Fueled by your anger and disgust and growling in rage, you struggle violently against your bonds, making the chains above you rattle and clink, noisily. The vampire chuckles lowly, amused by your futile efforts. "I see why the Brit likes you. Such a fiesty little cunt. I'm going to enjoy this."

You yelp, as he suddenly grabs your hair and yanks your head back roughly, langourously licking up your neck and face, tasting your blood, clotted on your skin from your many wounds. His other hand moves around your body and he squeezes your bare breast, his fingers tweaking your cold and rock hard nipple, sending a new and different fear jolting through you. You struggle weakly in his strong grasp, to no avail, and he holds you fast to him. You can feel him breathing in your scent, as he nuzzles against the warmth of your neck, his hand trails down your body to your sex and with one swift motion he rips your panties off your body. You shiver in disgust, feeling his now hard member, pressing against your back and ass. Hot tears spring, unbidden, to your eyes and slip down your cheeks, knowing what is coming next. Your stomach twists in disgust and fear. Your heart is pounding hard against your chest, threatening to burst from your body, like an alien entity.

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to block out the cold feel of his hand and even colder cock pressing against you, praying silently to anyone who would listen, for death. Praying for the feel of his razor-sharp fangs sinking into you and ripping your throat out. But, it is his cold hardness that sinks deep into you instead. You cry out in agony and dispair, struggling against him, as he grips your hair and hip and forces himself deep into your dry pussy. Fucking into you hard, your struggles, cries of pain and angry curses, seemingly egging him on, to pound into you harder and faster. The sounds of his cold skin slapping against yours and the sounds your quiet sobs, echo through the blackness of the room, as you give up the struggle and give in to him, humiliated.

Then, as suddenly as he grabbed you up, he releases you with a low feral growl and is gone into the darkness once more. If it wasn't for the chains holding you up, you surely would've fell to your knees in your pain and at the sudden lack of stability of his hold on you. You whirl around wildly, trying to track him in the blackness but the only sounds are the clinking of your chains, your hard, hitching breaths and the pounding of your heart, in the once again, deafening silence. The minutes slip by like hours, in the still, cold darkness. Your stomach clenches in pain and you feel the searing hotness in the pit of your core and a warm wetness trickling onto your cold thighs and you know it is your blood. 

"You know, one of those he murdered was my mate, that limey cocksucker of yours," he softly spoke, almost conversationally from the dark, breaking the silence. You can hear an edge of grief inflected his voice, "She was everything to me. We aren't like you humans...vampires mate for life and that means forever. He took that from me. Took her from me and we only just found each other. I'd waited for her for 200 years and now she is gone. Do you understand why I have done this to you? Why I must do this? Why I must avenge her? He _must_ suffer."

"My heart is breaking for you, vampire. When he finds you and he _will_ find you, he is going to cut you to teenie little bits, starting with that tiny stump that you call a cock, fanger, and then he's going to bury you alive in the deepest, darkest fucking hole he can find, most likely at the bottom of the ocean, to suffer for the rest of _your_ days, and _that_ means forever, you filthy fucking monster," you spit mockingly into the darkness, hot and bitter tears streaming down your face.

"No matter what you do to me, I will die happy with that satisfaction and knowledge. Also," you continue, "in the fact that it was me that killed your fang whore, you dumb fuck. I killed them all, you stupid Twilight motherfucker. Not him. _Me_ ," you sneered into the dark, your voice vicious and hateful. It was time to die. You wanted to die. Even if Ketch found you in time, he would never want you back. You were dirtied and defiled. He would never look at you the same. And, you could not live with that.  

Your eyes are accosted with flaring, bright light and you squint, flinching against it, as he suddenly strikes a match and a candle is lit inches from your face, his furious eyes are glaring into yours, like green fire in the low light and shining like those of a cat. His eyes search your face but you can see he won't accept the truth that he finds there. The rage on his face is evident, his teeth growing jagged and sharp. You are ready. You meet his hate-filled eyes, with a fierce defiance and a smile on your face, waiting for, willing him, to rip your throat out and end your pain and humiliation.

He reaches out and grabs you roughly by your face, his eyes seemingly, boring through to your soul. "You think you can fool me so easily, bitch? That your words will anger and goad me to act? You think that this is the end. That I will kill you and this will all be over. But, I have much better plans for you and your devil Brit. Oh, my dear girl, you _will_ die," he chuckles mirthlessly, "but, it won't be at  _my_ hands." 

He releases you, just as roughly, your head snapping to the side. His cold hands wrap around your body, pulling you to him, as his teeth sink savagely into your breast, he bites down but does not rip, then he continues on, biting into your arm and then your shoulder. Again and again he bites, leaving his bloody teethmarks all over your body, as you screamed in pain with each careful bite into you. You were bleeding profusely, you could feel the warmth of your own blood running down your cold and near-naked body. But, he did not bite into any major arteries, and the wounds were superfical. He wanted you scarred, he wanted you wearing the marks of his hate and contempt for you and your kind. He wanted Arthur to find you like this. He was baiting him for something else.

"Oh my, you are going to make such a pretty picture for your bastard boyfriend. I wish I could stick around for the show." Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side as if listening and sniffed the air like a dog. "But, it seems time has grown short and I must be taking my leave."

"He will find you," your voice weak and barely above a whisper.

"Im counting on it, my dear, but not before he sees what I have done, and when I am ready. Don't you see? I'm not just going to kill him, I'm going to utterly destroy him," his voice low and dark and a wide, malevolent smirk spreading across his face. 

You feel yourself starting to lose consciousness. In your already weakened state, and now with the loss of blood from the painful bites, it was making your head spin and your vision to fade in and out. Your head was nodding forward, and you kept jerking upright, as you fought against the dark oblivion. But, things were quickly growing dim and you could feel yourself falling, helplessly. You were suddenly ripped out of the blackness, as the vampire yanked your head back by your hair, the sharp pain bringing you back to reality, and you watched with wide-eyed terror as he bit into his own wrist and with a malicious sneer, smeared his blood onto your lips and into your mouth. 

"Nooooo!!!" You cry out in horror, your worst fear come true. You try to spit out the tainted blood but it was too late. You could feel the intense burning, almost immediately, like a flare was fired inside you from deep within. Your cries and screams are loud in the empty space, your dispair and searing pain intermingled. The pain was overwhelming and unbearable and you slip away into the dark and quiet oblivion of unconsciousness, your head falling forward limply and the chains above you clinking and pulling as they bore your full weight, once again.  

 

* * *

 

Your dreams are restless and fitful, the images, hot, violent, twisted and bloody, turning your unconscious world into a dark ruby-red haze. You can hear Arthur's voice from great distance. His voice was twisted in pain and he was urgently calling your name. You try to call out to him to stay away. That he was in danger. That you were dangerous. But, in your dream, your voice caught in your throat and try as you might, nothing would come forth. You could feel your world begin to rock, the ground beneath your feet shaking violently and threatening to split and swallow you whole into it's dark depths. It had started to rain and you could feel droplets on your skin. You raise your face to the sky and your tongue slips out to taste the warm drops on your lips. They were salty and bitter.

"(Y/N), wake up! Please, (Y/N), you have to wake up! You can't leave! Not yet!" Ketch's pain-filled voice reaches through your red-hazed world and pulls you back to semi-consciousness. He is shaking you hard and pleading with you to come back to him. 

You come further to and realize that you are on the ground, now released from your bonds and craddled in the warmth of Arthur's arms. You groan lowly and slowly your eyes flutter open, his worry-fraught face hovering close to yours. You watch, fascinated, as a tear slips from his chin. You can see every detail of the droplet and it glitters bright and multi-faceted, like a diamond, as you watch it fall silently, to your lips. Despite your pain, you smile weakly and your tongue slips out to taste it. As in your dream, it was salty and bitter. Ketch had a small lantern set on the ground by his duffle where you had been hanging and even though it is dim, in the large and windowless cellar space, you raise your hand, shielding your eyes against the painful, stinging brightness.

"Arthur?" You reach up and touch his face, to make sure he is real. He nuzzles into your upreached hand, kissing it. His usual carefully composed face, is wrought with grief and his usual unreadable eyes, full of pain. He sighs loudly, letting out the breath he was holding. 

"Yes, luv. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright. I will make everything alright." He smiles sadly and reaches out and softly strokes and kisses your damaged and swollen face. You wince, as he carefully and uselessly, dabs with a cloth, at the wounds covering your bite-ravaged body. 

Fully conscious now, the first thing that hits you is a overwhelming, stomach wrenching, sickening hunger. You have gone for days without food before but this was nothing like you have ever felt in your life. Your nostrils flair as you catch Ketch's suddenly overpowering, and delectable scent, and your eyes lock onto the artery in his neck, pulsing strongly beneath his skin, calling to you like a beacon. You can hear the blood rushing through it and hear his heart pounding within him, like a drum, almost painfully loud in your ears.

You suddenly feel your teeth growing long, sharp and jagged in your mouth, and it all comes flooding back to you. In horror, your hand flies to your mouth, clamping tightly over it, your eyes wide in fright and realization of what had happened to you, what was happening to you. You were a monster. You push fiercely from Ketch, struggling wildly from his grasp and rolling away. Now at a distance, you struggle to your knees, trying to gain your footing, to keep the distance between you. You raise yourself up quickly, and weak, unsteady and off-balance, you fall back to your knees. Ketch moves toward you and you stop him with your raised hands, waving him away.

"Arthur stop! Stay away! Please! Im dangerous, I don't want to hurt you! You don't understand!" You cry out to him, panicked. He ignores your warnings and pleas and is quickly at your side helping you up and holding you close in his arms. You struggle violently against him but he holds you tighter to his chest.

"Shhh...you aren't going to hurt me, luv. I know what he did. I seen every despicable thing he did to you, and he will pay dearly," his jaw clenching and his voice tightening, "I'm so sorry I failed you, (Y/N). I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time. That I couldn't stop everything that he did to you. I would've gladly taken your place," Arthur speaks softly in your ear, his grief and pain, apparent in the hoarseness of his voice. You give in to him and bury your face in his chest, in your own grief and pain, tears welling and falling from your eyes, drowning out your hunger momentarily, as you clung tightly to him. But, only momentarily, as the closeness of him, ignites the hunger even hotter than before, an inferno burning through you, and you know only one thing will douse the flames. Blood. His blood. You try to withdraw from him, from the hunger and your own disgust in yourself, but he won't allow it.

"I'm a monster, Arthur. We both know what that means. You have to do it. You have to kill me. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you or anyone else. And, I will. I'm hungry, Arthur, so very hungry. He made sure of it, by wounding me so badly. My body is screaming for blood, not only to feed but to heal, Arthur, I don't know how much longer I can take it! The hunger...it hurts so bad!"

He squeezes you tight then strokes your face. "I know, my love. I'm so sorry. I should've done it while you were unconscious and saved us both this...pain, but I couldn't. I needed to see you one last time." You try to pull away as he leans over to kiss your lips, his closeness, the scent of his blood beneath his warm skin, is becoming unbearable. But, uncaring of the danger he was putting himself in, he pulls you closer and his lips are on yours and you can't help but to instantly surrender, allowing the warmth and softness of his lips to touch your cold ones, one last time. You have tears in your eyes, when you finally part.

"I love you, Arthur Ketch. Don't ever blame yourself. I brought this on myself. I brought this on both of us. I killed that nest, not you.This was my doing. Im so sorry, Arthur." He is shaking his head in fierce disagreement with your words, but before he can respond, you continue, "You have to promise me something, okay?"

He smiles sadly, "Anything, my love." he whispered, stroking your face.

"Don't go after him. He has something terrible planned for you. I'm scared for you. He is dangerous, Arthur. He is old and he is smart and he is patient. He is setting you up by having done this to me. Understand? He wanted you to find me like this. He wanted you to be the one to kill me. Or I, you. He wants you to be bent on mindless revenge. He wants to destroy you, Arthur. He thinks you killed his mate. Don't underestimate him. Don't get yourself killed because of me. Please, Arthur, Im begging you. Don't go after him. Promise me."

Ketch is silent for a moment, considering what you have said, his eyes moving over your swollen, bloody face and bitten, ravaged body, his eyes growing cold and steely and he shakes his head, "What he has done to you...I can't prom..." he starts to speak but you cut him off.

"Promise me, Arthur."

"I promise. Now, don't worry about that, luv," he says, but he can't meet your eyes and you know that it is a promise that he will not, cannot keep. He will hunt that vamp to the ends of the earth, if that is what it takes and he will kill it the most horrific and painful way possible and you know it with all your being. Because you were the same. You would do the same.

You touch his face and shake your head, looking into his eyes, resigned to the knowledge, and gently disengage from his arms. He is watching you with sad eyes and a grim look on his face, as you walk over to his duffel, lying forgotten on the ground. You squat down and pull it open, to rummage into the bag to look for a machete or like weapon. You needed this over. The hunger, the pain, was overwhelming and soon, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from trying to rip his throat out. It was inevitable. Your hands touch on something familiar and your eyes widen, a smile on your lips, as you pull out your cherished wakizashi sword from his bag. This was fitting and right. If a weapon was to take your life, this was your weapon of choice. 

You rise up with it in your hands and turn back to him. You walk to him and kneel before him, placing the sheathed sword at his feet. You lean forward and slowly pull the sword from its sheath, the silver of the blade catching the dim light, and like a mirror, reflecting it against the dark walls of the cellar. With the blade placed across your palms, you slowly touch the steel to your lips, then reach up and present it to Ketch. It would be his now. This was also fitting and right. 

He is looking down on you and your blade offered to him, you can tell he is trying to be strong and do as he had done so many times before, do what needed to be done. But there is a great sadness in his eyes and your heart and soul goes out to him, because you know he will never be the same after this day. He looks deep into your eyes and strokes your face one last time, memorizing every curve and detail within and then he finally reaches to take the blade from your hands but yours closes around it. Not giving it up just yet. He looks to you questioningly.

"Arthur? The Men of Letters? You are not their dog. I have heard how they treat you and I have seen how you obey them without question, and it scares me. Don't follow them in blind obedience. You are not their attack dog, to kill because they order it or to be loyal because they demand it. You are a wolf, Arthur. A wolf is a hunter, and chooses its' prey and enjoys thrill of the hunt and the prize of the kill. It is loyal only to those that earn it and to those in its' pack. It is wild and free. You have its' heart and soul inside you, Arthur, and no matter what they say or do, they can't ever take that from you. That is the man I fell in love with. My Alpha Wolf."

He smiles gently down on you, his eyes are shining with grief and his voice thick and shakey " _We_ are wolves, my love. The both of us."

You release the blade to him, tears sliding down your cheeks. "Do it, Arthur. Take this pain away, please. I can't take it anymore." You look to him one last time and close your eyes, taking him with you, into the darkness.

A tear slides down Ketch's face, as he looks down on you. His hands have a death grip the blade handle, his knuckles white from the pressure as he draws his arms back for the killing stroke.

"Stop! Harm her, Man of Letters, and I will smite you to ash." A deep commanding voice resounds through the large empty space of the cellar.

Ketch whirls about, sword pointed towards the intruder and your eyes fly open in surprise at the familiar voice.

 ** _Castiel_**.  


End file.
